


settle down with me

by pan_fro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Pregnancy, Sappy, Smut, Starting A Family, This is highkey really sappy, Tormund & Yara r friends bc it makes so much sense tbh, Viserion is a dog, lol i didnt know there was a sappy tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_fro/pseuds/pan_fro
Summary: Yara and Dany have been together for a while and decide to take their next step as a couple.-Summaries are not my thing, like at all.





	1. I.

Honestly, Yara should've known things were going to change when she and Daenerys passed a woman and her baby on the walk back to their apartment. They'd been walking at the same speed, as if they were tethered together by a string, when they began to slow down once the woman passed. Yara looked to see Daenerys watching her pass, smiling at the sight of her cooing and smiling down at the happy baby attached to her chest. Then, without a beat, Daenerys turns to look at her girlfriend before asking, "What are your opinions on swaddling?"

Daenerys doesn't think she's ever seen Yara's eyes get so wide.

-

Two days later, it's nearing one in the morning and Daenerys is pressed between Yara's thighs. Her grip tight and strong around the muscled limbs as she sucked at her clit. Yara has her hands tangled in her long freakishly really blonde hair, holding her there as she undulates against her face. She comes with Daenerys' name on her tongue before yanking her up for a kiss. It's messy and kind of rough at first before Dany frames her face with her hands, making it soft and slow. Daenerys reaches down and guides her legs to wrap around her waist, slotting their bodies completely together, caressing every tangible inch of her body as they make out. They pull away for air, staring into each other's eyes. Dany's face breaks out into a wide grin, the bright affection of it making Yara blush. She opens her mouth to say I love you when Daenerys speaks first. 

"I want to have a baby."

-

The next day Yara's sitting across from Tormund at the tiny breakfast table on the balcony of the apartment he shares with Brienne. After she'd spent a good five or so minutes faux paralyzed, she'd asked a perfectly patient Daenerys for some time to think it over. To which her girlfriend immediately nodded and said okay, before lying next to her, pulling the covers over them and attaching herself to Yara's back. She'd pressed a kiss to Yara's cheek, whispering a very sweet goodnight before promptly going to sleep. Yara didn't sleep for another three hours.

"Well, you look like shit.", The bearded monster of a man cheerfully commented as her gently bounced the baby in his arms. 

Oh god, she'd completely forgot that they had a baby before she came over here.

"Fuck off.", She shoots back, half heartedly because now she can't take her eyes off the rather large baby in Tormund's arms. She bristles at the fact that Brienne pushed that humongous baby out of her. 

She takes in little Ygritte's smooth alabaster skin, barely there red hair, and bright blue eyes. She's so small and fragile, so dependent on her parents. So innocent. This is what Daenerys wants?

"Um, Yara?"

Yara snaps her head up to look back at him, before ducking her head to rest in her hands.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's wrong or continue to be this fucking weird."

"Daenerys wants to have a baby."

Tormund's green eyes brighten almost immediately, frightening Yara, "Really? Congratulations, mate!"

Yara's mouth drops open slightly in shock, "Congratulations?"

The red headed man's pinches in confusion, "Um, you know. Congratulations. Best wishes. Felicidades."

Yara would snort and laugh at how the Spanish word sounds in his Irish accent if she wasn't tripping balls at the moment.

"I know what the fucking word means, Tormund. It just doesn't fit this predicament, this isn't good."

Tormund frowns as if she slapped him, cradling Ygritte closer to his chest, "I would suggest you think hard on your next words, Greyjoy."

The younger woman rolls her eyes, sighing in annoyance, "Oh get over yourself, I don't mean having children is a bad, I mean me having them is bad."

Tormund groans, he was looking forward to having a peaceful day with his daughter, but no, he has to deal with Yara's issues, "Oh shut up, it is not."

"Yes it is! I'm a mess, while yes, pre-Daenerys I was more of a mess, now I'm a glittery mess, but still a mess."

"Ok yes, you are a mess, but I think that shies in comparison to your stupidity."

"Ouch."

"Shut up. You're a good person, loud, rude, drink too much sometimes, and that squid tattoo on your arm is bloody fugly but-"

Yara gasps, glancing at one of the tentacles spiraling around her arm in pitch black ink, "Wait, hold up, are you really coming at me with that ugly ass bear you have tattooed beneath those tits you have the nerve to call abs!"

Tormund is ready to launch himself at her, but doesn't move because of his sweet girl in his arms, when Brienne appears in the doorway, barely glancing at the dueling pair before reaching for her baby. She coos at a happy, eager Ygritte when she's safely in her arms. A cheerful smile on her face as she gently bounces the girl, "You break anything or step on my pots and I will cut you both."

She presses a kiss to Ygritte's head, her voice rising in pitch as she speaks to her, walking back into the apartment, "I'll cut them both! Oh yes, mommy will."

Tormund stares after them, a goofy smile in his face as he happily sighs, "I love them so much."

Yara's heart can't help but flap a wing at the sight of them. A family. Something she'd barely had growing up.

"You know, you think you're a lot worse than what you really are because of that bastard father of yours."

Yara scoffs, hating when Balon is brought up in any form, "Don't-"

"When he kicked out Theon, you found him and took him in. You looked after him, tried your hardest to keep him on the right path. When he started dating that abusive piece of shit, you got him out of it."

"Ok yes, I did put heroin in his car and called the police but by that time Theon had already been with that fucker for almost a year."

Tormund sighed, feeling a headache coming on, "But you did it, you idiot. He's safe because of you and he's better now. He's becoming stronger, figuring it all out for himself. That's what's important."

"Ok, fine. But none of this means I'd be a good mother."

"Well, I guess it really depends on if you want to be one. What did you say to Dany after she asked?"

"Well, I said nothing for a while. Then I said that I needed time to think. 

A silence falls between them, much to Tormund's annoyance, "Well? What have you thought so far?"

"Fear."

"Well that isn't exactly a no. Ask for more time."

"She seems to really want this."

"And if she really does want it and wants it with you, then she'll wait for you to make a decision you're confident in."

"I love her, so much. I wish I felt the same way about this that she does."

Tormund smiles at her, reaching over to grasp her shoulder, "I take back what I said. Maybe you're not that stupid."

-

Yara goes home an hour later, crouching down with open arms to greet Viserion as he runs towards her from the living room. She holds him inside with her foot, closing the door behind her before burying her face into his soft fur.

"Why can't she just be satisfied with you?" She whispers into his ear, "you're cute, can't talk, can't feed yourself, you're literally a baby."

When all she receives in response is a ruff and a lick to the face she sighs, scratches the fur atop Viserion's head and walks to the kitchen. Daenerys is there, her long hair braided into a bun atop her head. She hasn't removed her work clothes, except for her suit jacket and heels. Yara wishes she had woken up earlier, she enjoys watching Daenerys get ready. She does it with such grace and elegance while Yara just pulls on clothes and drags a hand through her hair before leaving their apartment.

"You're gonna stand there all night or greet me properly like a good girlfriend should?"

Yara snorts, chuckling a bit as she walks over to where Daenerys is seated at the kitchen island, nursing a glass of wine. She wraps her arms around her waist before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"How was your day?"

Daenerys groans, rolling her eyes extremely hard, "I absolutely loathe everyone there. They're so power hungry and apathetic, why did they even go into law?"

Yara sits in the chair on the side of the island, reaching down to take one of Dany's feet into her lap. She begins massaging the foot, smiling at the sighs and groans of relief spilling Dany breathes out as a result.

"I just don't understand why everyone doesn't want to help make this world a better place. Use their power and intelligence to make a brighter future instead of further line their pockets. It's so disheartening."

Yara reaches out with her free hand to caress the fist Daenerys has tightened her fingers into, caressing her knuckles with her thumb.

Daenerys smiles at her, before sighing softly, "Enough about me, how was your day?"

"I just hung out with Tormund for a while."

"Oh? How is he? Brienne? Ygritte?"

"They're fine."

Daenerys tilts her head in askance.

"No, really they are. They're so happy. I've known that idiot since college and I've never seen him smile so much."

Yara has a smile on her face, her voice a tone of wistfulness.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Yara waves her off, standing from her seat and moving to the fridge.

"I ate at Tormund's, are you hungry? I can er- warm you up something."

Daenerys walks over to her, taking the hand that's wrapped around the handle of the refrigerator into her own, "Yara, we should talk."


	2. II

Daenerys leads her to the bathroom, sitting her down on top of the toilet seat before she begins to run a bath for them. Yara can’t help but feel somewhat frustrated with herself. She’s a grown ass woman and she’s struggling to have a grown up conversation with her girlfriend. She expresses her displeasure with herself by sulking the entire time as they wait for the tub to fill. Daenerys does nothing but stand across from her, a small smile on her face as she struggles not to laugh at Yara and how ridiculously adorable she looks at the moment. Yara is considerably less annoyed when Dany stands her up and begins removing her clothes before doing the same with her own. Despite her inner turmoil, her eyes linger appreciatively on Dany’s naked body. Her smooth, unblemished skin and sultry curves. Daenerys rolls her eyes, allowing Yara to gawk, before she slides into the tub, widening her legs and waiting for Yara to join her. Yara snaps out of it, stepping into the water before sitting down and lying against Dany’s chest. Daenerys wraps her arms around her beneath her breasts, before resting her chin atop her forehead.

“I thought we were supposed to be talking.”

“We are going to talk.”

“But we’re naked?”

Daenerys sighs, “We’re naked around each other most of the time and we don’t always have sex.”

“Fair point, but this isn’t like most of the time when we’re having regular conversations. This is the conversation of all conversations, and maybe it’ll be easier for me if your tits aren’t pressed against my back.”

Dany leans to the side so that they look at each other, a coy smile on her face, “Well, I apologize, if my tits have ever been a problem, you have yet to express this.”

Yara snorts, laughing a little, “I get it now, this is all just a ploy to trap me. I can’t say I am not somewhat swayed though.”

All lightheartedness drains immediately from Dany’s face at the statement, “That’s not what I’m doing, I don’t want to make you do anything.”

Yara frowns, confused at the mood change, “Dany, I know. I was just joking.” She reaches to caress her face, her face falling when Daenerys pulls away from the touch, “Dany-”

“I drew the bath so you’d be relaxed. You froze last night, literally, said you needed time, barely said goodbye when you left this morning, didn’t text me for the rest of the day, then you come back acting closed off and weird and- I’ve wanted this for a long time. This isn’t a joke to me.”

Yara’s stomach does a flip after Dany’s rant, “I don’t think it’s a joke-”

“Then why haven’t you answered, or at least, given me some kind of mature reaction?”

Ire arises within her at that, “So now, I’m not acting like an adult?”

Daenerys’ eyes widen as if to say  _ bitch duh _ , “Well I don’t know, do you think you’re acting like an adult?”

“Well fuck you, we all can’t be as fucking perfect as Daenerys fucking Targaryen.”

“I am not perfect!”

“No, you’re not, because no one fucking is. That’s the entire point. But you have no problem acting as if you are.”

“What are you even saying right now? That has nothing to do with this! You’re just trying to start another argument so that you don’t have to answer me about having children!”

“I don’t know! I don’t know if I want to have kids or not! There. There’s my fucking answer.”

Daenerys calms down, her anger dissolving to reveal her disappointment.  _ Well, isn’t that just fucking great? _

“I know this is important to you, I’ve been taking it seriously since you told me. I really did need time, it didn’t do much, yes, but I needed it. I respect how much you want this but I just- I really don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Daenerys softens immensely, her hands coming back up to rest on Yara’s shoulders, “Yara-”

Yara shrugs her off before reaching for a hand towel, “Let’s not waste the water, yeah?”

-

They’re dried off and laying in bed later on that night, both fully clothed and on opposite sides of the bed. Daenerys stares into the darkness of their bedroom, mentally chastising herself over how she treated Yara. She didn’t fully understand where those feelings had come from, she hadn’t been frustrated or angry with Yara at all beforehand. Was she even fit to be a mother after she treated the most important person in her life the way she did? Over nothing? 

She decides that the answer is no. She also decides not to bring up children again.

-

Things are extremely awkward the next morning. They’re apartment isn’t small but it might as well have been a shoebox the way they tended to act. Usually they would constantly bump into each other, smiling before following the other around, moving through the space as if they were joined at the hip. But now it seemed as if everything was farther away, including themselves. Yara wasn’t attached at Dany’s back as she looked through her closet, picking an outfit for work that day. She wasn’t even in their bedroom, but in the kitchen, already dressed. After Daenerys is dressed and ready she goes into the kitchen, which is permeated by the smell of her favorite flavor coffee that rests in the pot of the maker. Freshly brewed. But Yara isn’t there, no she’s grabbing her keys from the dish by the door if the jingle of them is anything to go by. Shouting  _ I’m leaving _ loud enough into the apartment as if she isn’t sure Daenerys can hear her or not. As if she isn’t sure where Daenerys is. 

Daenerys allows herself to cry after the door is slammed shut.

-

Yara walks down the sidewalk on autopilot, because her relationship isn’t functioning the way it should be so of course she isn’t. She feels ridiculous and melodramatic. She could’ve handled last night differently, but she couldn’t help how angry she had gotten. Yara is many things, but the one thing she has always prided herself on was how generally put together she was. She wasn’t insecure and she never accepted failure from herself and that’s how she’s gotten this far in life. Balon Greyjoy was a cunt. The biggest cunt she’s ever known after that Ramsey fucking Bolton. She hadn’t totally noticed how much of an awful father he was until after her mother had died. But it became rather apparent, rather quickly. Her brothers were older, able to fuck off, which they did. And that left her and Theon, when he was there. Her father had never liked him, and she didn’t quite understand it until they were older, almost teenagers. So she rarely saw her brother, because he practically ran to live with the Starks. 

‘ _ Oh, Balon has suffered so much, he can’t possibly be a suitable father to a young, sensitive boy such as Theon.’ _

But what about her? She had often thought. But she adapted. She did whatever her father asked her to do. Made the best grades, played every sport, became the son he truly wanted. She’d felt empty the entire time but she did it anyway, just because he paid attention to her. When she’d started college and moved out, she had been directionless. Her motivation for succeeding was no longer a constant in her life. She struggled those first few years, her grades nowhere near as good as they had been. Then she'd gotten the call from Theon, about how he'd fucked up at the Starks and moved back in with Balon. Then, Balon had kicked him out. She'd been surprised that he'd even kept her number, they had rarely talked if ever. They were siblings in name only, she'd had no reason to feel obligated to help him. But she did. And they'd been inseparable every since. They became the only two people they could each count on. 

Yara begins to walk with purpose, going to the only place she felt she really could go to right now.

-

Missandei watches through the glass windows of Robert Baratheon’s office as Daenerys and Cersei Lannister hold a rather sophisticated conversation. Erm, argument. The other employees in the office go about their business, ignoring the truly saucy spat occuring right in front of them but Missandei knows better. The way Dany’s eyes narrow despite her polite smile and the slight pucker of her cheeks due to the clenching of her jaw. Her best friend had arrived at work in an obvious mood and it didn’t help that she was called into a meeting with Robert and Cersei about the case she was working on. 

Cersei and Daenerys had never particularly liked each other. Cersei felt that Daenerys was a young, naive tree hunger who thought the entire world was actually worth saving. Daenerys didn't like Cersei because, well, no one did. Cersei was a ruthless and talented criminal attorney, but she was a cunt. 

Despite how much they detested each other, Daenerys had always risen above Cersei's vindictive and petty little games. But today was different, and the longer Daenerys was in that office, the more Missandei worried that Daenerys would slap her. Being with Yara for so long had made her a bit scrappy. 

Daenerys finally walked out of the office, her face twisted into a furious frown. She sat at her desk, closing her eyes and obviously counting to some number before she took a deep breath and powered on her laptop.

Missandei stares at her for a moment, waiting for Dany to notice. When she does, Missandei raises her eyebrows in a quiet  _ what the fuck? _

Daenerys just shakes her head, before turning her attention to her screen.

-

Dany finally spills when Missandei tugs her into the break room. They sit in the most vacant part of the room behind some truly gaudy paneling and Daenerys tells her about the argument she and Yara had. Missandei listens, holding all of her thoughts for when Daenerys is finished. 

Missandei sighs, reaching up to rub at her temples before groaning out, "You're both so dumb, it's as if you were made for each other."

Daenerys scoffs before lightly smacking at her arm, "Well, you can just fuck off."

Missandei chuckles before walking over to the vending machine, "Whoa there, is Daenerys Targaryen cursing?"

"I curse!"

She puts in the slotted dollar and fifty cents before pressing some buttons, "Look, this is a very serious conversation, that you two need to have once you've both calmed down."

"But we already had the conversation, it was just in the form of an argument. And she said no."

"Dany, she said 'I don't know' which isn't even remotely the same as actually saying no. You're not used to her not telling you yes and that's why your thong is in a twist."

Daenerys narrows her eyes at her best friend, "I don't appreciate your attitude."

"I don't appreciate your idiocy. You really want this and you want to start working towards it now, which okay, fine. But your partner just isn't there yet, but doesn't seem totally disinterested so you need wait and be there for her."

"But I want to do it now! I've wanted children for a really long time and I'm getting older and goddamnit! Is it too much to ask for something to go right at the moment? I'm even farther away from taking Robert's position after he retires because I refuse to defend someone who just blatantly and obviously committed the crime! I just want to be a mother and I want to do it while-"

"You feel like you're accomplishing nothing at your job and actually have the time and ambition to be a decent parent?"

Daenerys just stares at her for a moment, her face paling in realization, "Oh fuck."

-

Yara and Theon sit on his couch, working through a bag of cheeto puffs as they share a joint.

Theon takes a hit, releasing the smoke through his nose before passing it back to Yara, "So, she asked you to have a baby and you said no? Are you afraid you're not fertile?"

Yara takes a hit, exhaling the smoke while staring at her brother with all the confusion, "Bitch, what the fuck? No, that's not what happened at all."

Theon nods, before closing his eyes in an attempt to get his weed addled brain into the game, "Okay, okay. Tell me what happened one more time and I swear I will try to pay attention."

Yara just shakes her head before shoving a fist full of cheetos into her mouth, "Why does she even want to have a baby with me? I'm such a mess. I don't even have a job."

"Do you really need one? We inherited a fuckton a money when dad passed, and you could just be one of those stay at home moms."

"But I have emotional baggage."

Theon scoffs, kicking at her foot, "Bitch, who doesn't? Balon was a cunt and you still turned out okay. You saved my ass, literally. You have friends who like you and want to be around you. You got Dany for fuck sakes and she has like the whitest teeth I've ever seen."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"That you're a loving, kind person, you idiot! And yeah, we had a shit father and we're never not gonna carry the results of his shit father-ness with us but that doesn't mean we are him."

Yara frowns before her face begins to pale in revelation, "Oh fuck!"

She grabs her keys and phone before running out of Theon's apartment, "Thanks, asshole!"

"You're welcome!" 

Theon takes another hit, looking around in confusion, "What was she even here for again?"

-

Yara finally makes it back to her apartment, despite getting sidetracked and talking to Hodor, the guy who lives above them, for a minute. He's a really jolly fellow in every since of the word, giving Yara his attention and actually holding a conversation with her despite how ridiculously high she was. She closes the door extra carefully, throwing her arms open when Viserion charges at her from somewhere.

She hugs him, nuzzling his fur, "You're so soft, I love you so much. Dany's soft too, I really, really love her. Hm, I came back here with the purpose of doing something but for the life of me I can't remember."

She pulls back, scratching behind his ears as she begins to hold a conversation with him. She's asking him about dog's hatred of squirrels when Daenerys finds her.

"Yara?"

Yara perks up at the sight of, standing to wrap her in a hug, "Sweetheart! I missed you!"

"Sweet- are you high?"

"Maybe."

Daenerys lovingly rolls her eyes before leading Yara to their bedroom, beginning to remove her clothes.

"Are we going to have sex?"

"No! You're under the influence."

Yara watches as Dany unlaces her shoes and pulls them off her feet, "But I like you. Don't you like me?"

Dany can't help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend pouting, "Yes, I like you very much."

Yara breaks out into a megawatt grin, reaching up to pull Daenerys to lie on top of her, "Then let's do the sex!"

Dany shakes her head, drilling Yara's roaming hands, "No, we'll do the sex tomorrow when you're thinking clearly."

Yara sighs a put upon sigh, "Okay, but you'll hold me, right?"

"Yes, of course, I will."

Daenerys finishes pulling the rest of her clothes off before walking over to their shared dresser to grab one of Yara's a million t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She gets her dressed and climbs in to bed behind her once she's done.

She reaches behind her to turn off the lamp, snuggling into Yara's back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Dany?"

"Yes?"

"I think I want to have a baby."


End file.
